


lemonade

by s0dafucker



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Character, chaos deity awsten, character sketch ig, mmm we love that gay shit babey, written in like an hour is that valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dafucker/pseuds/s0dafucker
Summary: the static in the room rises until it’s palpable and the hair on the back of jawn’s neck stands up. awsten can’t have alcohol or whatever’s in his blood will burn. awsten’s emotions seep into the air like food dye in water. jawn turns to look at him and he’s staring back.(in which awsten is something inhuman and jawn doesn't mind)





	lemonade

awsten drinks from his wine glass and jawn doesn’t risk asking what it is. you can never really be sure. 

his irises flicker, cycling through color so fast jawn can only really catch glimpses- it’s heavy on the red, but there’s flashes of something human eyes can’t make out. sometimes looking into his eyes is dizzying- like a kaleidoscope of infrared and ultraviolet and something awsten described to him once as ‘the color of flying’. 

he radiates energy and it crackles in the air, visible if you’re really looking for it. jawn is. 

his eyes are red. less like blood and more like autumn, and flickering like the only lightbulb in the gas station bathroom, but red. he shifts in his seat, uncrosses and crosses his legs. tugs at his necklace. he smells like someone has blown out a candle. 

he is something not-human and it ripples beneath his skin, finds its way out his pores. he brings lightning storms and bad decision making in his wake; it’s terrifying and it’s  _ fun  _ and awsten’s teeth are just slightly too sharp, just enough to notice when you look too long, and they leave bruises that glow in the dark. (it’s not venom, awsten had assured him in a tone that was a little too unsure for jawn’s liking- ‘my blood glows too, so,’ he said, like that explained it.) 

the static in the room rises until it’s palpable and the hair on the back of jawn’s neck stands up. awsten can’t have alcohol or whatever’s in his blood will burn. awsten’s emotions seep into the air like food dye in water. jawn turns to look at him and he’s staring back. 

‘can i kiss you?’ the dewpoint in the room drops. 

‘yeah, of course.’ awsten’s couch took less than five minutes to put together because the limits of what he can do are best described as  _ vague and undefined,  _ and in jawn’s humble opinion, it’s a good place to make out. it’s probably awsten’s fault.

the static is gone- it’s a spark against jawn’s lips and then the room is calm and he’s so endeared by the thought of awsten fretting over whether to kiss him he almost doesn’t notice that his boyfriend tastes vaguely like salt and metal and something almost like nicotine.

(he knows he should ask, but he’s so reluctant to stop that he casts it out as best he can,  _ is that fucking blood,  _ but awsten’s telepathy falls solidly into  _ fuzzy and vague  _ and jawn’s never been good at it in the first place.) he puts his hand on awsten’s chest to stop him and asks, grinning despite the gravity of the question, ‘were you drinking blood?’

awsten’s breath is warm against his lips when he says, softly, ‘it’s not human.’ like that makes it reasonable.

jawn shoves him, snickering. ‘why the fuck were you drinking it in the first place?’

‘aesthetic.’ he drawls, sarcastic. his teeth glint. 

their foreheads bump. ‘what was it?’ 

‘some minor deity.’ 

‘you’re a minor deity.’ 

he nips at jawn’s lip. his eyes are purple-blue-gray. ‘weeb motherfucker was trying to make a death note.’ 

jawn’s brow furrows, trying to remember the plot of that anime. he gets the jist. (he could argue that awsten’s the real weeb for immediately understanding what this dude was getting at, but it’s nicer to just watch his eyes.) his peripheral seems darker than it was and he doesn’t doubt that awsten lowered the lights for Aesthetic. 

‘so you killed him?’ 

‘yeah. duh.’ 

_ that’s valid.  _ he almost asks how awsten did it- but that’s a can of worms he’s worried might make him sick. awsten doesn’t enjoy killing things- not as far as jawn knows- but he has an understandable dramatic streak. 

jawn’s fingers find his hair and he sighs contentedly. he hasn’t shaved in a few days and jawn doesn’t mind it. rain starts to tap gently on the windows. 

**Author's Note:**

> jkhsdf'sdjkfh' lemonade is pretty fuckn cool huh
> 
> ive been wanting to write chaos deity awsten for a while now and the song + him drinkin outta that wineglass lookin like a gremlin was just,,, thats my muse bitch !
> 
> also i fucking adore jawsten nd theres,,,,, so little content 4 it  
> pls write my boyz


End file.
